The Liar
by CriminalArsonist
Summary: Arthur's own story, his emotions, his story. USUK! Alfred left Arthur, but one day on the 4th of july, Arthur has been invited to his birthday party. What will happen?


My name is Arthur Kirkland, I am also otherwise known as the great British Empire. I have recently lost a war to my younger broth- oh right, we are no longer brothers. He had gained his independence already, I had forgotten.

I've lost weight. I have eye bags. I don't quite remember when the last time I left the house was.

Perhaps it's my own fault for my own misery, if only I had been a little bit stricter on him, or gave him more things, more love…

How much more of my love does he need?

He already has my entire heart. What more?

Laughing at myself, scoffing at how pathetic the once great British Empire is. That's right, even if I begged, crawled, screamed, I would never be able to retrieve that part of me ever again.

And without me knowing, days pass, work piles up and I find myself unable to catch my breath. It's like hanging upside down, the feeling of blood rushing to your head, until your mind goes blank and it hurts. My heart is like a black void, with nothing inside. Even if someone were to insult me, I wouldn't feel anything anymore, thanks to him.

I dug my own grave.

Sitting by the window, I'm constantly surrounded by memories of Alfred. The garden, we often went there when he was a lot younger. We played hide and seek, and even had countless 'tea parties' as he called it.

My bedroom, where we would share the king sized bed. I remember the warmth of his body, and how he would snuggle close to me. I loved every moment with him, but these innocent feelings of mine have been increasing. They've transformed into monstrous emotions of lust and desire.

I'm dirty, tainted. I'm not good enough to be with him. I've finally accepted it.

After a whole year of not meeting, I am confused. I finally thought I've erased his existence from my non-existent heart. But now you show up on my doorstep with a lavender scented envelope for me.

What day is it?

"It's my birthday today so I was hoping you'd attend. It's been a year since we last met so…"

I raised my hand, and a huge slap landed on your beautiful face and porcelain skin. A red mark forms. I feel guilty ridden, but I'm also filled with anger.

"Go away! Get out of my sight! Why would I go to your birthday? Don't be so cocky, I don't need you, in fact just the mere sight of your face makes me SICK. Why should I celebrate the day you took the liberty to leave me alone? Give me valid reasons. I bet you have none, well listen; I don't want to talk to you, so LEAVE. You're unwelcome here!"

I screamed at him…For the second time.

"Arthur, do you know what I hate the most?"

Crossing my arms, I looked away, thoughts running through my mind, 'how am I supposed to know you bloody git' or 'could it be me that you hate?' and more. My answer came instantly.

"Liars, like you."

Oh, so now I've been called a liar, and he even added 'like you'.

"You're acting like an immature kid"

Who's the one that's being immature?!

Alfred pressed the letter into my hands anyway. He looked at me in the eyes; ah…I missed his sky blue eyes, golden hair and scent of burgers. But above all…

I missed him.

"Arthur, I am expecting you. Don't be late," he said and left me standing there frozen. Opening the letter, I pulled out a high class looking paper, which had all the details for the party; the guest list was also included.

I debated for a while. Should I? But after looking at him after such a long time, I made my decision. Just for a while, only just for a while.

As I changed into a fresh change of clothes for the birthday party, I placed the envelope in my chest pocket and slowly gelled up my hair, it was a masquerade party, an idea of Alfred's to apparently make it a lot more 'interesting'.

I looked at myself in the mirror, and I mumbled, "Look at you, Arthur Kirkland, you look so pathetic. So broken and unwanted." I sighed and turned, leaving the house for the party.

Upon arriving I saw that they were announcing all the guests. Frowning, I headed up to one of them and whispered into his ears," please don't announce my name although I am a guest." I begged softly, handing over my envelope as sign of proof. Nodding, they let me through without announcing my name.

The moment my feet left the staircase, I saw Alfred just a few metres away, chatting with Kiku, Francis and some others. He hadn't noticed me yet. Good, it should be kept that way. He silently watched Alfred from the shadows, drinking the sweet fruit punch that was provided by a passing waiter.

Ah, he's looking this way. I should really start walking around and trying to blend in. The again, looking around, there are so many outfits that stand out, and with a plain suit such as mine, I could easily blend in with the crowd.

Wait why is music playing all of a sudden and why is everyone dancing?!

Horrified, because I had to dance if I wanted to blend in, I chose the easy way out, the typical toilet excuse.

But then I felt a large hand grab my wrist, his hand was warm. Who was it? I slowly turned around..


End file.
